


Mary Stewart's Arthurian Saga, An Overview

by FireAngel312



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Celtic Mythology, Merlin Series - Mary Stewart
Genre: Gen, Mary Stewart's Merlin Trilogy, The Hollow Hills, The Last Enchantment, The Prince and the Pilgrim, The Wicked Day, the crystal cave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAngel312/pseuds/FireAngel312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work entirely dedicated to the dissection and analyses of Mary Stewart's Arthurian Saga (The Crystal Cave, The Hollow Hills, The Last Enchantment, The Wicked Day, and The Prince and the Pilgrim). Currently posted are an extensive, if not complete, timeline of all five novels, a pedigree of Arthur's Welsh ancestry, and a map of Somerset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthurian Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> The following text is an extensive (if not entirely complete) timeline of Mary Stewarts Arthurian Saga. Because Mary Stewart never gave any specific dating in the Merlin Trilogy (The Crystal Cave, The Hollow Hills, The Last Enchantment), the year by which the timeline begins, 467 A.D., was reached thusly:
> 
> In The Prince and the Pilgrim, Prince Baudouin was killed in Arthur's sixth year as High King (or, more accurately, he had been reigning for little over five years). Baudouin's son, Alexander, was two years-old at the time. In May of 523 A.D. (the only year actually stated in all of the five novels), Alexander is seventeen, placing his father's death in 508 and Arthur's first year as High King in 503. Arthur was fourteen years-old at his coronation, the spring before his fifteenth birthday. He turned fourteen in December of 502, placing his birth in 488 and Merlin's, who was twenty at the time of Arthur's conception, in 467.
> 
> I am confident that the years are accurate; though, I have revised the timeline multiple times, so I would not be surprised if I have not corrected an error of some kind, or made another one in the process. As for specific days, some are actually given in the texts while others I have speculated based on lunar cycle or passage of times (i.e. “The journey took six days.”). Unless I have cause for uncertainness, days speculated on the passage of time will not be marked. In the regard of calendar, I use the Julian, as they would have.
> 
> There are two sections to the page: Pre-Prologue and Prologue & On. Everything within Pre-Prologue is speculated based on texts from the novels or other texts, such as ones that Stewart derived details from for her own story. Prologue & On contains everything within the five novels of the series, or otherwise known as the canon.
> 
> This is a large update of the original timeline I posted in August, which has gone through a great deal of revision. As such , it is still in the process of refinement. I will eventually post a page dedicated to notes further explaining various details; be it dates, events, characters, or anything I feel needs clarification.
> 
> A note I wish to make is that I have bolded the location of Arthur's 12 battles, but as Arthur fought three of them at the same location, only 9 locations have been bolded.
> 
> If you haven't guessed yet, this contains SPOILERS. You have been forewarned.
> 
> Legend:  
> (?) speculated dates  
> * additional notes (coming soon)  
> ~ unspecified dates

PRE-PROLOGUE

335 A.D.

~ Magnus Maximus (Macsen Wledig), ancestor of Arthur Pendragon, is born in Gallaecia.

380 A.D.

~ Magnus Maximus arrives in Britain to defend against raiding Picts and Scots. At Segontium, he meets the princess Elen and marries her. Between 480 and 484 (possibly as late as 485), Elen gives birth to a son, Constantine (Constantius I), Maximus’ heir. *

383 A.D.

~ Magnus Maximus, declared emperor by his troops, returns to Gaul to put claim to his title with many of the troops in the British garrisons at his back. Dynod, possibly the ruler of Cornwall, is made regent and rules in Maximus’ stead. *

388 A.D.

~ Adean, brother-in-law to Maximus, is wounded and left for dead. He is helped to recovery by a Christian family and marries their daughter.

 _28 th of August_ – Magnus Maximus surrenders and is executed at Aquileia.

~ Kynan, the ancestor of Budec and Hoel, returns to Brittany, which has been allotted to his people. A small company of men continue on to Britain to deliver Maximus’ sword to his son, and the rest of Macsen’s treasure.

446 A.D.

~ Birth of Constans (Constantius II), firstborn son of Constantine, and heir to the High Kingship. *

449 A.D.

~ Aurelius Ambrosius, son of Constantine, born at Amesbury.

451 A.D.

~Niniane, daughter of the King of South Wales, is born at Maridunum.

452 A.D.

~Camlach, the King of South Wales’ second oldest son, is born.

455 A.D.

~ Urbgen, son of King Coel of Rheged, is born.

459 A.D.

~ Uther Pendragon is born (possibly as far back as late 458). A Saxon massacre over British occurs near Amesbury; the possible cause Constantine’s death. Constans is murdered by his regent Vortigern. Aurelius and Uther flee to their cousin King Budec in Brittany. *

466 A.D.

 _October_ – Ambrosius, spying in Britain, rides south to Cornwall for a ship to take him back to Brittany. He and his escort are set upon by men of Vortigern’s.

 

PROLOGUE & ON

467 A.D.

 _January_ – Niniane, daughter of the king of South Wales, and Aurelius, second son of the late High King Constantius, meet at the spring shrine, of the god Myrddin, near Maridunum one last time before his return to Brittany. Merlin is conceived.

 _September_ \- Merlin is born at Maridunum, the capital of South Wales.

472 A.D.

~ Gwynneth, the second wife of the King of South Wales, dies. Shortly after, he marries a girl named Olwen. Dyved, the eldest son and heir of the King of South Wales, dies (perhaps in early 473).

473 A.D.

 _22 nd (?) of September_ – Camlach arrives in Maridunum to take his place as his father’s heir.

 _30 th (?) of September_ – Gorlan of Lanascol arrives in Maridunum to ask for Niniane’s hand in marriage; she refuses. Camlach, afraid that his nephew is a threat to his claim of South Wales, attempts to poison Merlin, but fails.

 _December_ – Camlach marries before Christmas.

474 A.D.

 _March_ – Camlach begins to push his father to give Merlin an education; shortly thereafter, Merlin is tutored by Demetrius, a Greek formerly working as a scribe in Massilia.

 _May_ \- Olwen gives birth to a child.

 _August_ \- Merlin rides into the hills and stumbles upon Myrddin’s spring shrine; thus leading to the encounter of his most influential tutor, Galapas.

 _September_ \- Camlach’s wife gives birth to a son.

480 A.D.

 _6 th (?) of January_ – Merlin uses the crystal cave for a second time

 _7 th (?) of January_ – Merlin sets out with his grandfather’s party to Segontium

 _12 th (?) of January_ – Party arrives at Segontium and remains for several days in the presence of his High King and his army.

 _19 th (?) of January_ – Party sets out for Maridunum.

 _24 th (?) of January_ – Merlin and his grandfather’s party arrives back in Maridunum.

 _1 st of February_ – Merlin visits Galapas for the first time since his trip to Segontium. Merlin has a vision of the events in Maridunum, discovering his grandfather’s death.

 _5 th of February_ – Merlin arrives by boat in the Morbihan Sea at dusk. At nightfall, Merlin escapes his captors and heads for Kerrec.

 _6 th of February_ – Merlin receives a brooch with Ambrosius dragon sigil.

 _March_ \- Merlin receives a new tutor, Belasius. It is not long after that Merlin learns that Belasius is a druid, an illegal practice, and his encounter to find the truth of it puts him under fire with Uther. Both Uther and Merlin finally come to the conclusion that Merlin is Ambrosius’ son.

482 A.D.

~ Morgause, daughter of Uther Pendragon, is born in Brittany.

483 A.D.

 _September_ – Merlin gives up his daily sword practice (or sometime soon after).

484 A.D.

 _Autumn_ \- Vortimer breaks favour from his father, the High King Vortigern, and claims kingship for himself. He drives back the Saxon’s to the Isle of Thanet. Camlach is killed alongside Vortimer’s brother Katigern in a battle against the Saxons at Episford. Gorlois marries Ygraine.

 _Winter_ \- Vortimer is victories over the Saxons, who return to Germany. But he doesn’t celebrate it long before he is dead, likely poisoned by a loyal man of Vortigern’s Saxon queen.

485 A.D.

 _March_ \- Ambrosius receives the news of Vortimer and his brother’s deaths, as well as the rumors out of Maridunum and informs Merlin.

 _31 st of March_ \- Merlin sets out from Kerrec, by boat, to return to Maridunum (possibly the 1st of April).

 _5 th of April_ – Merlin arrives near Maridunum at dawn.

 _6 th of April_ – Merlin and his mother, under guard, set out from Maridunum to see the King at Dinas Brenin.

 _12 th of April_ – The party reaches Dinas Brenin. Cadal arrives at dusk, sometime after Merlin falls unconscious after prophesizing.

 _13 th of April_ – Merlin wakes and prophesies Vortigern his downfall.

 _14 th (?) of April_* – Merlin and Gorlois rest on the roadside, waiting for news of Vortigern. Vortigern moves on the east bound road to Bravonium. Later, Merlin and Gorlois come upon Bremia

16th of April – Ambrosius lands at Totnes, Devon. Merlin, Gorlois, and the man of Bremia ambush Vortigern’s men coming back from Maridunum.

 _17 th of April_ – Gorlois parts from Merlin and heads to Doward. Merlin arrives at Maridunum in the early evening.

 _18 th of April_ – Merlin wakes at his grandfather’s mansion to find Dinas gone, left to join Ambrosius. Merlin meets his mother at St. Peter’s nunnery.

 _19 th of April_ – Merlin visits his mother again.

 _20 th of April_ – And, again, Merlin visits his mother at St. Peter’s.

 _21 st of April_ – And, yet again, Merlin visits his mother.

 _30 th of April_ \- When Merlin visits his mother, she appears fully recovered from her illness.

 _May_ \- In the second week of May, Ambrosius defeats the Saxons at Kaerconan and captures Hengist*, who is executed soon after. Merlin, through his powers, learns that his mother had become sick again and has dead.

 _29 th of May_ \- Ambrosius and Merlin come upon Octa, son of Hengist, and his kinsman Eosa at York. They surrender to Ambrosius on the terms of retreat beyond Hadrian’s Wall.

 _16 th of June_ \- Merlin, alongside Ambrosius and Uther, are present at a ceremony of Mithras.

 _24th of June_ \- Ambrosius, Uther, and Merlin attend the Christian ceremony of Thanksgiving.

487 A.D.

 _April_ \- Merlin leaves Winchester and visits the Giants’ Dance near Amesbury. Then he rides to Caerleon and from there to Maridunum, where he finds Galapas’ cave made up, by Cabal, for his arrival.         

 _May_ \- Merlin encounters Keri, a former nun of St. Peter’s, again and has a moment of passion that quickly sours.                              

 _June_ \- Ambrosius, residing in Caerleon, sends for Merlin. He learns he is to go abroad   with Uther to Ireland and use his skills as an engineer to help take Killare*, a “mountain” in the middle Ireland that has never been taken. Gilloman, an Irish king, is an ally of Pascentius and rules at Killare. Merlin prophesies Ambrosius death.

 _24 th (?) of July_ – Merlin inspects the Dance of Ireland.

 _August_ \- Returning to Caerleon, Merlin and Uther learn that Ambrosius had fallen ill shortly after beating Pascentius at Carlisle, and that he is abed at Winchester. Not long after, Ambrosius dies.

 _November_ – In the second week in November, Merlin finishes the monument; the rebuilt Giant’s Dance, near Amesbury.

 _December_ – By this time, Uther has returned to London with Octa and Eosa as captives, having taken Ambrosius death as the moment to strike against the new-founded kingdom.

December 20th/21st – Merlin and Uther meet at the Giants’ Dance for the Winter Solstice sunrise to see the spectacle of light that Merlin manipulated across Ambrosius grave.

488 A.D.

 _18 th of March_ – An escort arrives in Maridunum for Merlin, carrying a summons from Uther.

 _22 nd of March_ – Merlin arrives in London on the eve of Uther’s crowning and is confronted by Uther, who wants Merlin’s help to gain Ygraine, Gorlois’ wife. Merlin agrees to help on terms that if the come together, they should make a child. Uther agrees. Merlin approaches Ygraine, who is of like mind to Uther, in order to setup an arrangement. After the coronation, Gorlois returns to Tintagel.

 _23 rd of March_ – Uther and Merlin ride to Tintagel well the King’s men ride to confront Gorlois at Dimilioc. Merlin, through trickery of disguise, gets Uther into Tintagel to meet Ygraine. Meanwhile, Gorlois battles Uther’s men.

 _24 th of March _– In the early hours, Arthur is conceived. A messenger arrives to tell Ygraine that Gorlois perished in battle. After a skirmish and deaths on both parties side, Merlin rides away injured, but alive. He rides to Dimilioc, where the King’s army lays while Uther rides back to Tintagel.

 _26 th of March_ – Merlin wakes from his injuries and learns of what has transpired since the King’s initial departure from Tintagel.

 _27 th of March_ – Merlin encounters Gorlois’ son Cador when he visits the late Duke’s funeral bier.

 _28 th of March_ − Gorlois’ body is taken south, back to Tintagel, to be buried.

 _April_ \- Marriage of Uther and Ygraine (as early as the 5th of April). Merlin returns to his hill cave at Maridunum to heal and wait for the arrival of Arthur.

 _May_ – Saxons land south of Vindocladia, in a bay known as Potter’s Bay, breaking the agreement made between Hengist and Ambrosius.

 _June_ – Merlin receives word from Ygraine’s maid servant Marcia by the hand of her grandson, Ralf. By circumstances of the night at Tintagel, Ralf becomes Merlin’s newest servant.

 _August_ – A messenger arrives in Maridunum for Merlin from Queen Ygraine at Tintagel. It is summons to arrive in Tintagel after the departching of the King, in the second week of September. King Budec, in Brittany, dies.

 _September_ – Merlin and Ralf arrive at the inn at Camelford in the second week of September, where they are to await the Queen’s summons. Uther rides out from Tintagel and heads to Viroconium for a council of leaders. Ygraine sends a messenger to summon Merlin. Merlin and the Queen meet and discuss the fate of her unborn child. At the Severn Ferry, King’s men meet with Merlin to bring him to Uther to discuss the very same topic.

 _October_ – Merlin is welcomed at Galava by Count Ector and his wife Drusilla. They discuss the future rearing of Uther’s bastard son in Galava.

 _24 th of December_ – Arthur is born the hour before midnight at Tintagel. He is given to Merlin to hide away until such time that he is needed.

 _30 th of December_ – The ship bearing Arthur and his retinue arrives at Kerrec. Merlin meets with Hoel to discuss the past and, more importantly, the future.

 _31 st of December_ – Merlin takes Arthur to a small settlement called Coll, where Merlin’s own nurse, Moravik, now runs a tavern.

489 A.D.

 _February_ – A ship transporting Merlin arrives at Massilia.

491 A.D.

~Morgan, daughter of Ygraine and Uther, born at Tintagel.

493 A.D.

 _May_ – Merlin, near Berytus, has a vision showing Arthur journey from Kerrec to Galava. Arthur is four.

495 A.D.

 _Spring_ \- Merlin receives a vision at Pergamum and he knows he must soon return to Britain.

497 A.D.

 _April_ – Merlin arrives in Constantinoplis and is housed in the home of a distant cousin (great grandson of Magnus Maximus’ brother-in-law) Adjhan. Merlin discovers the tale of Magnus’ sword.

 _August_ – Merlin returns to Britain and makes for London, summoned to Uther, who has fallen sick. Morguase, about fifteen years old, confronts Merlin and asks him to teach her, which he refuses. Merlin returns to Maridunum.

 _December_ – Merlin stumble upon men claiming to be King’s men outside his cave. However, they are not Uther’s men, but spies trying to sniff out Arthur’s location. Merlin has a dream of Maximus and his sword. Merlin makes his way to Segontium, where Maximus’ sword is hidden. Then rides to Galava, where he takes up caring for the shrine of the Wild Forest.

498 A.D.

 _January_ – Merlin rides into Galava for the first time since his arrival in December and reports as the replacement for Prosper, the last caretaker of the chapel in the green. Buys needed supplies.

 _February_ – Merlin visits the village for supplies.

 _March_ – Again, Merlin visits the village for supplies and, on his return to the chapel, stops by the nearby lake island. On the island is a cave, which is called Caer Bannog, and this is the place Merlin lays the sword for safe keeping.

 _April_ \- Merlin’s first encounter with Arthur since his infancy. Merlin checks in with Count Ector.

 _September_ – Arthur speaks of the rumors of war and skulks over his age, being too young for fighting.

499 A.D.

 _Autumn_ \- Bedwyr, son of Ban of Benoic and closest companion of Arthur, returns home for the winter.

501 A.D.

 _Spring_ – Octa and Eosa break free from prison and head south, behind the boundaries of the Federated Saxons.

502 A.D.

 _Spring/Summer_ – Octa dies at Rutupiae. Eosa sails to Germany to meet with Oct’s son Colgrim. Britain suffers from famine.

 _16 th (?) of September_ – Arthur uncovers Caliburn in Caer Bannog. Cador, Duke of Cornwall arrives at Galava and discovers Arthur. Arthur and Merlin arrive at Luguvallium in time for battle against Colgrim. During battle, when all seems lost, Uther throws Arthur his sword to save the day and inadvertently reveals Arthur as his heir.

 _17 th (?) of September_ – In the early hours, Morded is conceived between Arthur and Morgause. Uther claims Arthur as his heir shortly before his death and Arthur’s claim is solidified at the Green Chapel.

 _18th (?) of September_ – Merlin remains at the Green Chapel for most of the day before returning to Luguvallium in the evening and briefly speaking to Arthur.

~Badulf, brother of Colgrim, dies of wounds gained at Luguvallium. Colgrim and his men retreat and make a stand at the Glein River, again defeated and escapes.

 _27 th (?) of September_ – Merlin rides out to the Giants’ Dance to oversee the preparations for Uther’s burial. Ygraine arrive in Amesbury and Merlin speaks with her briefly before Arthur’s arrival. Arthur speaks with Ygraine for the first time.

 _28 th (?) of September_ – Uther is buried alongside his brother Ambrosius at the Giants’ Dance.

 _5 th of October_ – Arthur and Merlin, accompanied by the King’s army, make for Caerleon. En route, a vision comes to Merlin at the Noden shrine, showing him Morgause’s liaison with King Lot. After their arrival, they learn of Lot’s marriage to Morgause, instead of Morgan.

 _6 th of October_ – Arthur and Merlin arrive at Caerleon.

~Coel, King of Rheged, dies and leaves his lands to his heir Urbgen.

503 A.D

 _7 th (?) of January_ – Merlin asks Arthur’s leave to return to Maridunum

 _March/April_ – Arthur fights Colgrim twice, once near the Humber and the second on the fields of Linnius. Colgrim is killed during the second battle. Cerdic the Aetheling, son of Eosa(going by Elesa), stirring support among the Saxons.

 _17 th (?) of May_ – Probable date of Mordred’s birth.

 _21 st of May_ – Arthur is crowned High King.

 _22 nd of May_ – Merlin and Ulfin set out for Lothian. By the end of the day they reach a staging-camp for cavalry for swift travel through the Pennine Gap.

 _23 rd of May_ – Merlin and Ulfin camp against the wall of a fortress, one of the two fortresses Arthur means to refortify in the Gap.

 _24 th of May_ – Merlin and Ulfin reach Olicana.

 _31 st (?) of May_ – Merlin and Ulfin meet the traveling merchant Beltane and his servant Niniane. Beltane informs them that Morgause had gone to bed two weeks prior and given birth to a boy.

 _6 th (?) of June_ – Merlin and his party reach the Cor Bridge.

 _7 th (?) of June_ – Merlin visits one of his father’s secretaries who retired near Vindolanda. Niniane drowns in the Tyne River.

 _8 th (?) of June_ – Beltane informs Merlin of Niniane’s death.

 _9 th (?) of June_ – Merlin, Ulfin, and Beltane set out north.

 _12 th (?) of June_ – They reach the region known as Votadini, also Manau Guotodin.

 _22 nd (?) of June_ – Merlin reaches Lot's city of Dunpeldyr.

 _23 rd (?) of June_ – Merlin buys Beltane a new servant, the slave Casso.

 _26 th (?) of June_ – Beltane manages to encounter Lind, a girl in Morgause’s service, and sends her with a message to the Queen of his fine wares.

 _27 th (?) of June_ – Beltane visits the castle and returns with news of the Queen and Mordred. King Lot returns to Dunpeldyr.

 _28th (?) of June_ – King Lot orders the massacre of children, those born since May 1st, in Dunpeldyr. Beltane and Casso, accompanied by Lind (one of Morgause’s maid), leave and aim for York.

 _December_ – Both Arthur and Merlin return to Caerleon. Merlin reports the events at Dunpeldyr and Arthur confides in Merlin a reoccurring dream.

504 A.D.

 _January_ \- Gawain, son of King Lot and Morgause, is born in Orkney.

 _June_ – Arthur arrives at Caer Camel to see the progress of his new fortress.

 _July_ – Arthur battles with the Saxons at the River Bassas and, with victory, manages a truce through autumn.

 _September_ – Arthur marries Guenever at Caerleon. Merlin escorts Morgan to Rheged to marry King Urbgen.

 _October_ – Morgause poisons Merlin at Luguvallium, which takes effect after his departure and en route to Galava.

~ Gaheris and Agravain, sons of King Lot and Morgause, are born in Orkney.

505 A.D.

 _January_ – Queen Guenever and her unborn child die. Between this time and Arthur’s battle at Caer Guinnion, Arthur’s mother dies.

 _March/April_ – Arthur and Urbgen fight Saxons in the Caledonian Forest and come across a mad Merlin, who is returned Galava to rest. Lot is killed in the battle and Duke Ansirus receives a chest wound. Arthur then heads to Caer Guinnion and wins a battle there before returnin to Galava to see Merlin. Merlin awakes, at Galava, from the effects of Morgause’s posion. Brude, foster father of Mordred, reports Merlin’s “death” to his wife Sula in Orkney.

 _June_ – Merlin returns Caer Camel to see the structure finished.

 _July/August_ – Arthur arrives at Caer Camel. Arthur and his company feast at the Tor, home of King Melwas and sanctuary of the Lady’s priestesses. Arthur is summoned to another battle.

 _August_ – Eosa, with recruits from Germany and allies of the East Saxons, invade from north of the Thames. His son Cerdic invades from Rutupaie. The East Saxon army is kept at bay at the fort of Olicana, held off by the King of Elmet well Cerdic’s forces meet Arthur’s army, having reformed at the Tribuit fort, at Nappa Ford. Eosa receives is wounded during the battle Arthur is victories at Nappa Ford and sends his cavalry to Olicana to successfully drive the Saxons back to the Vale. Reaching Agned, Arthur sends Cerdic’s army in retreat. In defeat, Cerdic claims that the next time he returns, he will remain.

506 A.D.

~ Gareth, youngest son of King Lot an Morgause, is born in Orkney (possibly late 505).

~ Alexander, son of Prince Baudouin and Princess Anna, is born in Cornwall.

507 A.D.

~ Alice, daughter of Duke Ansirus, is born.

508 A.D.

~ Prince Baudouin is murdered by his brother, King March, in jealousy.

509 A.D.

 _October_ – Arthur finishes securing his borders with the knowledge that there would always be a Saxon presence in Britain. He returns to Caer Camel, now fashioned Camelot, and a marriage is suggested. Merlin, in a prophetic moment, warns Arthur that the Saxons have broken the truce and a horde is headed for Mount Badon. Arthur is victories.

 _December_ – Merlin spends Christmas at Camelot with Arthur.

510 A.D.

 _Spring_ – Arthur visits Merlin at his new home, Applegarth, before going north to uncover the treachery of Agusiel, holder of Bremenium, and attacking him at his holdings. Tydwal, holder of Dunpeldyr, fights alongside Arthur. Agusiel is put to death. A man named Brewyn is given command of the now empty hold.

 _May_ – Arthur marries, again, Guinevere at Caerleon.

 _June_ – Arthur and Guinevere arrive at the now permanent fortress at Camelot, where Merlin meets the new Queen for the first time.

511 A.D.

 _Summer_ \- Alice travels, for her first time, with her father to Jerusalem.

513 A.D.

 _Summer_ – Mordred rescues Prince Gawain, son of Queen Morgause and, unknowingly, his half-brother. Mordred, soon after, is taken in by Morgause, whose has his foster parents killed to cover up the truth, and is treated as one of the princes.

514 A.D.

 _Spring_ – Cador’s wife bears him his son Constantine.

 _March_ − Guinevere is “kidnapped” by King Melwas. Merlin encounters who he thinks is Ninian, a young boy he met on his travel to Dunpeldyr. It is, in fact, Nimuë.

 _Summer_ \- Alice, in Jerusalem, meets a man who reminds her of Jesus. Ironically, his name is such, but when they next meet he goes by the name Jeshua.

 _20 th (?) of September_ – Nimuë, as Ninian, comes to Merlin at Applegarth and becomes his apprentice.

515 A.D.

 _March_ – Nimuë has a vision of Heuil, son of King Caw of Strathclyde, committing piracy.

 _April_ – Merlin has a vision of Arthur investigating Heuil and Nimuë has a vision of Guinevere and Bedwyr. Arthur defeats Heuil and fines him for his crimes. King Caw dies and names his second son, Gwarthegydd, heir of Dumbarton

 _May_ – Arthur rests at Caerleon.

 _June_ – Arthur visits Merlin again and Merlin reveals what was seen in the fire about Guinevere and Bedwyr. Nimuë is revealed to be the daughter of King of the River Islands. Nimuë visits the Island and arrives back at Applegarth to see Merlin taken ill again.

 _July_ – Merlin and Nimuë set sail for Kerrec, Merlin’s intentions to show Nimuë the journey of the sword from Brittany to Britain.

516 A.D.

 _July_ – Merlin and Nimuë arrive in Britain in time for Cador’s funeral. By mid-July, Merlin and Nimuë reach Galava, where Merlin falls into a deep slumber which lasts about a month.

 _August_ – Early in the month, Merlin wakes from his slumber. The goldsmith Beltane and his slave Casso, spy for Arthur, arrive in Orkney on the Meridaun. The ship brings news of Merlin’s “death.”

 _September_ – In early September, the knight Bagdemagus rides to Bryn Myrddin in search of a herb Merlin used once to help his son, but his horse is startled by Merlin playing music. Several days pass before Stilicho, Merlin’s former servant and current miller of Maridunum, finds him alive and rescues him. Merlin remains Stilicho’s care for a month. A ship bearing the High King’s standard ports at Orkney bringing a summons for Morgause and her five sons. Merlin’s death is “confirmed.” Accolon, lover of Morgan, fights with the High King and is killed in a dual. During the dual, the Arthur’s sword shatters, uncovering treachery. Morgan, his sister and wife of King Urbgen, had stolen the real sword.

 _5 th (?) of October_ – The Sea Dragon and Morgause’s personal ship, the Orc, set sail with Morgause and her sons bound for Britain.

 _9 th (?) of October_ – Both ships make port at the Ituna Estuary (Solway Firth) where the Orkney party precedes to travel to Luguvallium. Here, Nimuë, sent south to retrieve Caliburn, hears of Badgemagus’ encounter at Bryn Myrddin and plans to set out for Maridunum, but is waylaid by Morgause’s arrival.

 _11 th (?) of October_ – Morgause and Morgan speak privately. Nimuë departs from Luguvallium, headed for Segontium, but not before warning Urbgen to watch his guests closely. Mordred is a hidden witness to both events and makes to escape, but is barred by the circumstances.

 _12 th (?) of October_ – The Orkney party sets out from Luguvallium and returns to the ships. On arrival, they learn that the Sea Dragon, suffering storm damage, has gone south ahead of them. The Orc sets sail and follows Rheged’s coast south.

 _14 th (?) of October_ – Nimuë arrives in Segontium and uncovers the rest of Macsen’s treasure. She rests at the fortress for the night.

 _15 th (?) of October_ – Nimuë sets out for Camelot*. Merlin sets out for Northumbria by ship. The Orkney party arrives at Segontium.

 _18 th (?) of October_ – Merlin’s ship arrives at Segontium, but his journey is waylaid by ill winds. He is there to witness the departure of Morgause and her sons. The Orc departs from Segontium, headed for Ynys Witrin. Merlin discovers that Macsen’s treasure has been uncovered and believes that Morgause is the culprit.

 _19 th (?) of October_ – Hoping to reach either Arthur or Nimuë before Morgause’s arrival in Camelot, Merlin changes his plans and takes a ship south; trailing not far behind the Orc.

 _24 th (?) of October_ – Merlin’s ship ports at the mouth of the Frome River (Bristol) and he sets out for Aquae Sulis (Bath). Merlin rests at an inn near Aquae Sulis to eat, but sets out again immediately.

 _25 th (?) of October_ – Merlin stops a courier, Perseus, and gives a message to be relayed to Arthur. The Orc ports at the wharf near Ynys Witrin and the Orkney party journey’s on foot to the Tor, then Morgause and her sons go further still to Camelot. Merlin watches her arrival there and her encounter with Arthur through a vision while resting at the Bush and the Holly inn between Camelot and Aquae Sulis. Perseus interrupts Arthur and Morgause to deliver Merlin’s message and Arthur sets out immediately to join Merlin.

 _26 th (?) of October_ – Well waiting for Arthur’s arrival, Merlin is assaulted by brigands along the road near the inn. Arthur, followed closely by some of his Companions, arrives in time to save him and both retreat to the inn. They rest there for the remainder of the day.

 _27th (?) of October_ – Merlin and Arthur make for Caerleon.

 _December_ – Mordred and his half-brothers are moved to Caerleon for Christmas. Morgause is escorted, under guard, to the nunnery at Amesbury. Merlin spends Christmas with Arthur at Caerleon, but unseen by the Orkney boys. Mordred learns of his foster parents’ murder by Gabran and kills him. Arthur reveals to Mordred his parentage.

517 A.D.

 _February_ – Morgause request’s to see her sons before she is moved to the convent at Caer Eidyn.

 _April_ – Merlin returns to Maridunum for retirement. The Orkney boys are escorted to Sarum to meet their mother at Amesbury. There, Mordred confronts Morgause of his parentage. Later, it is known, that Morgause remains in Amesbury and Morgan moves south to Castell Aur. Alice and her father travel to Tours, in Gaul, for their pilgrimage and visit Queen Clotilda at her farmstead. Their Alice meets the young Prince Theudovald, eldest son of King Chlodomer; he is seven.

520 A.D.

~ Arthur visits the garrison near Amesbury. He refuses to see Morgause when she sends an invitation.

522 A.D.

 _October (?)_ \- Arthur visits the garrison near Amesbury again, this time to try and recruit Drustan as a Companion. And, again, Morgause sends word to her brother. She claims to be on her deathbed, of which Mordred thinks unlikely and offers to go in his father’s place. There, Mordred discovers Lamarok’s affair with Morgause and Gaheris, who walks in on them, murders Morgause, his mother. Gaheris flees and disappears. Shortly before or shortly thereafter this event, Arthur visits Merlin at Maridunum, as recorded in The Last Enchantment.*

523 A.D.

 _January_ \- Duke Ansirus informs Alice of Morgause’s murder.

 _April_ \- Alice and her father, again, travel to Tours for pilgrimage. Theudovald and his two brothers are in Paris with their grandmother the Queen Clotilda. King Childebert is persuaded by King Lothar to assassinate the late King Chlodomer’s three children. Prince Chlodovald, youngest of Chlodomer, escapes and seeks refuge on the Merwing; ship of Queen Clotilda and presently fairing Alice and her father home.

 _May_ \- Alexander learns the truth of his father’s murder and leaves Craig Arian to seek his cousin Drustan at Caer Mord, then ride to Camelot to petition justice for his father’s murder by King March.

 _June_ \- Arthur and Mordred, accompanied by Agravain and many of the King’s men, ride out to meet Cerdic in Saxon land to strengthen ties between kingdoms. Gawain and Gareth are north on a “peace” mission to talk with Tydwal; though, in truth they are searching for Gaheris.

 _June/July_ \- Morgan heals Alexander and seduces him slowly before sending him on a mission to retrieve the Grail. However, he is warned by the Lady Luned, though dismissed at first, that Morgan committing treachery. Alexander, some distance between himself and the Dark Tower, comes to the same conclusion. He rides to a monastery, hearing of noble lady with a grail, thinking it to be Nimuë. Here, Alice and Alexander meet and marry, his quest to retrieve the Grail put aside. He also hears of King March’s ailment and puts aside his quest to avenge his father.

 _September/October_ – Arthur informs Mordred that Lamorak has been at Bedwyr’s kingdom of Benoic in Less Brittany, which is being held by his cousin. Mordred informs Arthur that he believes Gaheris to be in Northumbria. Arthur summons Gaheris back to Camelot, worried that he might ruin Arthur’s chance of acquiring Drustan as a Companion. Mordred and Agravain ride to Northumbria to give Gaheris the news. There, the twins give Mordred the slip in the night and ride to Caer Mord. Mordred follows them and arrives in time to witness the murder of Lamorak by their hands. Mordred visits Maridunum.

 _November_ \- A letter from King Arthur, in reply of their own, makes its way to Alice and Alexander. He thanks Alexander for his service and informs him that Morgan is being guarded at Castell Aur by Prince Gawain of Orkney as well that Mordred has infiltrated the Young Celts.

526 A.D.

 _Winter_ – Mordred spies on the Young Celts for Arthur, informing the King on all he hears. Arthur journeys to Brittany, leaving Mordred with Bedwyr as co-regents. A letter arrives from the King and while the Queen confides it with Bedwyr, the Young Celt attack Bedwyr and Queen Guinevere in the royal chambers. Gaheris uses Mordred to escape and leaves his half-brother with the monks of a monastery. Bedwyr travels to Brittany and marries Elen, daughter of King Pelles of Neustria

527 A.D.

 _March_ \- Gawain comes across Mordred in Orkney, the place he had fled after waking in the monastery healed of his wounds. He tells Mordred that it is known that he had trie to stop the attack and was not branded a traitor. Mordred makes plans to return to Camelot.

 _April/July_ \- Justin names his nephew Justinian as his successor as Emperor of the East. Mordred and Arthur venture to Brittany to rescue Hoel’s niece, another Elen. By the time they arrive, she is dead, but they manage to kill those responsible. Arthur sends men to an embassy between Brittany and the Eastern Empire. Gawain’s temper causes the embassy’s failure. Mordred returns to Britain as its regent.

 _Late July_ \- Cerdic agrees to a meeting. Cei and Valerius, among others, are killed at Autun. Arthur is reported to be dead is well, but is still alive. Bedwyr was wounded in battle. Mordred meets with Cerdic to discuss a new treaty. Arthur returns to Britain and fights the Saxons.

 _31st (?) of August_ \- Arthur and Mordred fight on the fields near the River Camel (that is River Cam in Somerset).


	2. Arthurian Pedigree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Stewart's King Arthur's pedigree traced down from his Welsh ancestry.

Gereint (presumed)

            Kynan

                            ?

                                  Budec (b. c. 425 – d. 487)

                                                Hoel (b.c.452 – d. N/A)

                                                   ?

                                                            Elen (b. 511 – d. 527)

Eudaf (presumed)

            Adean

                            ?

                                    Adjhan

                                    + ?

                                                ?, a daughter

            Elen

\+ Magnus Maximus (b. c. 335 – d. 388)

                        Constantius (b. c. 382 – d. 459)

                                    Constantius II, a.k.a Constans (b. 445 – d. 459)

                                    Aurelius Ambrosius (b. 447 – d. 486)

                                    + Niniane (b. 449 – d. 485)

                                                Merlinus Ambrosius (b. 467)

                                    Uther Pendragon (b. 457 – d. 501)

                                    + Ygraine (b. 464 – d. 504)

                                                Arthur Pendragon (b. 487 – d. c. 527)

                                                + Guenever (b. 487 – d. 504 A.D.)

                                                            Stillborn Child (b. & d. 504 A.D.)

                                                + Guinevere (b. N/A – d. N/A)

                                                Morgan le Fay (b. 490 – d. N/A)

                                               +Urbgen

                                    + ?

                                                Morgause (b. 480 – d. 522)

                                                -Arthur Pendragon

                                                            Mordred (b. 502 – d. 527)

                                                            + ?

                                                                        Medraut (b. 516)

                                                            + ?

                                                                        Melehan (b. 527)

                                                + Lot

                                                            Gawain (b. 503 – d. 527)

                                                            Gaheris (b. 504 – d. 526/527)

                                                            Agravain (b. 504 – d. 526)

                                                            Gareth (b. 505 – d. 526)

 

 

The above diagram is the pedigree of King Arthur, based mostly upon information provided in Mary Stewart’s Arthurian Saga. The rest is taken, for the most part, from Stewart’s primary source of her Arthurian novels: Geoffrey Monmouth’s _Historia Regum Britanniae_. The next dozen or so paragraphs will reveal the characters of Stewart’s Arthurian pedigree based on the texts from which they derive.

The line starts with Arthur’s great, great grandfather; a welsh king ruling at Caernarfon (Segontium). In the novels, the name of this king is never given. However, it is to be assumed that it is Eudaf Hen, named Octavius, as recorded in Monmouth’s _Hist. Reg. Brit._ , and his brother is Gereint, or Gerontius. In the matter of Eudaf’s children, it varies depending on the source.

In the _Mabinogion_ ’s _The Dream of Macsen Wledig_ , it gives his daughter as Elen and his two sons as Cynan and Gadeon, and that the two brothers go east with Maximus on his campaign to become emperor. Monmouth reports a Conan as being the nephew of Octavius, and is given the rule of Armorica, or Brittany. And Gadeon is listed, in reality, as the son of Conan Meriadoc, the biases of Monmouth’s Conan. Following the footsteps of Monmouth, Stewart mixes several of the accounts to fit her narrative. In her novels it is stated that after Maximus marries Elen and drives back the Saxon and Irish invaders, goes east with her brother Adean and a man called Kynan, stated to be a kinsman of Maximus. Presumably, his status of kinsman to Maximus is through cousinship to Elen and Adean, which is reflected in the above pedigree.

Before going onto the descendants of Elen and Maximus, the fates Kynan and Adean must be addressed. Kynan, as it is in Monmouth’s narrative, returns to Brittany and becomes king there. His known descendants, in Stewart’s narrative, are Budec and Hoel. It is possible Budec is the grandson of Kynan and that there is another, possibly the father of Budec, who rules at Kerrec (Carnac) between the two(this is reflected in the chart above). And, though unnamed, Hoel has at least one sibling; otherwise he would not have had a niece. As for Adean, his fate is completely fabricated by Stewart for her novels. He is wounded in battle against Emperor Theodosius and left to die, but is rescued by a Christian family, converts, and marries the family’s daughter. He has at least one son by her, and that son has at least one son in turn, named Adjhan. He has at least one daughter as of 496 A.D.

The line of Elen through Maximus continues on in Stewart’s novels as it is in most retellings of Arthurian legend; as stated, primarily Monmouth. Elen, by Maximus, has one son, Constantius (Constantine). His birth, by my own estimation, is between 380 and 383, or as late as 385 as it is recorded in actual history that Maximus returned to Britain once in 384 to defend against the Irish, Saxons, and the Picts. Constantine, by an unnamed woman, has three sons: Cosntantius (Constans), Aurelius Ambrosius, and Uther. His death is presumed to have happened shortly after the conception, or even birth, of Uther (c. 459 A.D.), as it is known that Uther is still an infant by the time of his eldest brother’s death.

Interestingly enough to note, in Monmouth’s _Hist. Reg. Brit.,_ a peace summit between the Saxons and British noble occurs in 456 A.D. at which the Saxons massacre the British nobles. Depending on the source, it is said that Aurelius’ parents are among the massacred. As the massacre is mentioned once, briefly by Merlin, in Stewart's novels, it could be possible that Constantine died there and that Vortigern was, at that point, in league with the Saxons and planning to kill Constans. He is, presumably, 13 or 14 by the time of his death, killed by his regent Vortigern; he has no sons.

Aurelius has one son by the princess of South Wales, or Dyffed (Dyfed). Her name is Niniane, and their son is Myrddin Emrys, or Merlinus Ambrosius. This angle, as far as I know, is unique only to Stewart’s novels. Stewart used two stories, one from Nennius' _Historia Brittonum_ and the other from Monmouth. In Nennius’ tale, Vortigern holds a character called Ambrosius, presumably Aurelius Ambrosius, because he is a boy with, literally, no father and his blood will keep Vortigern’s tower from collapsing. It is later revealed that Ambrosius is actually the son of a roman consul. In Monmouth’s narrative, he uses the name Ambrosius as a connection to Merlin and replaces one with the other; though, keeping them entirely separate characters. The same story plays out, but Merlin’s parentage is only slightly different. He is begotten on his mother by an incubus. For the rest, their stories are similar: they are both sons of a welsh princess whose father is a king and reigns at Carmarthen. Stewart took both stories and merged them. Merlin becomes the son of Aurelius Ambrosius, a roman in many respects, paralleling Nennius’ tale, but the story that he was begotten by an incubus is used to hide his father’s real identity, which is derived from Monmouth.

From Uther, the bloodline follows, for the most part, its known course; his first child being the exception. In most early tales, Morgause (sometimes known as Anna) is the daughter of Uther and Ygraine; however, in Stewart’s novels, Morgause is a bastard child begotten on a Briton woman well Uther and Aurelius are yet in Brittany. She, as in most early tales, becomes the mother of the bastard Mordred. For the rest of the tale, the bloodline returns to normal; Uther and Ygraine have two more children: Arthur and Morgan.

Morgan never has any children; though married quite young, she dislikes her husband, King Urbgen of Rheged, an older man with two full-grown sons, and presumably avoids as much sexual interaction as possible. Arthur, despite two marriages by women of the same name (Guenever and Guinevere), as most of the stories go, has no other children but Mordred, begotten between him and his half-sister Morgause. Mary Stewart derives the majority of Morgause’s story from Tom Malory’s _Le Morte d'Arthur._ After sleeping with Arthur, Morgause, though not out of shame, marries King Lot of Lothian and Orkney as an attempt to hide her treachery. By him, she has four sons: Gawain, Gaheris and Agravain (twins), and Gareth. The last for are sometimes known as Arthur’s most loyal knights; which, to a point, is reflected in Stewart’s novels, but all for the wrong reasons that pretty much end with their deaths. Morgause’ death comes by way of her own son Gaheris, who chops her to bits after discovering her in bed with the knight Lamorak.

Morded, in the end, has two sons of his own by unnamed women. They are left unnamed by Geoffrey, but he writes that they succeed their father and attempt to take the High Kingship from Arthur’s heir apparent, Duke Constantine of Cornwall. They are defeated and flee, taking refuge in a church and friary; both are killed by Constantine. In the _Lancelot-Grail_ and _Post-Vulgate Cycles,_ the scenario plays quite different. A dying Gawain sends for help from Lancelot, who arrives with men in Britain to find Mordred’s two sons taking their father’s place. Both are killed in the ensuing fight. One name is also given in these texts, which Stewart uses: Melehan. The other she names Medraut, a variant name of Mordred.  Though, both are too young to attempt usurpation by the time of Camlann, and neither is aware of their parentage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the dates of birth and death in the above pedigree are accurate to the novels’ timeline; though, several are guessed, such as Budec’s birth. Hoel’s is close, though his true age is never given, described by Merlin in 487 A.D. as being in his mid-thirties.


	3. Somerset, 514 A.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A map of known locations and areas of Somerset as of 514 A.D. in Mary Stewart's Merlin Trilogy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what I intended to post ( I have a far amount of other things to get to eventually), but it was on my mind.
> 
> Everything is pretty thorough, I don't think anything needs to be changed; though, don't be surprised if it does goes through a edit or two (or more).

 

The map above covers all locations in Somerset that are ever mentioned in the Merlin Trilogy, as well as some guess work covering the “kidnapping” of Guinevere in March, 514 A.D.

First, to cover the matter of the Lake. In early British history, the Somerset Levels (the marshland cutting through the middle of Somerset) was more of a lake then the waterlogged fields it is today. But I’m talking real early, around 5,000 B.C. The above map shows the Somerset Levels at its full extension, but not as it would have during the 500 A.D. During the 9th century it didn’t even encompass the hill of Brent Knoll. Certainly it would have been more marshland then actual open water. That being said, Mary Stewart does outright state that none of it is to be taken as historical fact, and, indeed, had already changed Stonehenge to face towards the rising of the midwinter sun in the east rather than the setting sun in the west. So it would not be entirely improbable that, in this _alternate_ history, water stretched at least as far as Ynys Witrin is the landscape of Somerset, in the early 6 th century, surrounded by a fair amount of marshlands.

 

Now for Locations, those that are certain:

 

 _Brent Knoll_ – An island that serves as one of the two known coastal beacons for a beacon chain that runs, at least, across the northern coast of Somerset.

 _Ynys Witrin_ – An island (sort of) where King Melwas keeps his court. It also called the Island, the Isle of Glass, and Avalon (maybe more, but I’m sure this is all). The highest point is called the Tor, which serves as one of the two known coastal beacons for a beacon chain that runs, at least, across the northern coast of Somerset.

(This beacon chains serves to signal the land of any invading forces, primarily Irish. Though, it would be during this time that the Irish coming into the area were displaced from Wales were they had invaded during the years of Maximus(from 380 to, as far as, 385; and probably before). But again, it is a historical fiction, things can be disregarded.

If there more beacons to this chain, they are never mentioned; though, Hercules Point [modern Hartland Point] in Devon and Brean Down [the unlabeled island at the very north-east tip of Somerset’s coast] might serve as beacon points as well.)

 _Mere_ – This is a village that is situated on a small island north-west of the Tor (This correlates to modern day Meare).

 _Caer Camel_ – Also called Camelot, the capital of Arthur Pendragon’s Britain.

 

Now for Locations less certain:

 

 _The Kingdom of the River Islands_ – We are told that Nimue was born the princess of the River Islands, and that the kingdom (or castle?) was in sight of the Tor. The blue ellipses encircles the area that I think for the River Islands to be. To me, this makes sense; the river with the largest mouth is the River Parrett, which extends south into the specified area and the Polden Hills serve as a perfect border between the kingdoms.

 _Guinevere’s “Kidnapping”_ – This occurs somewhere I the marshland of the Somerset Levels. Merlin tells us that the travel south-east, which would be along the eastern edge of the Polden Hills; this is marked by the black ellipses. Where it happens in this area is unknown.

 _Applegarth_ – Merlin’s home well serving Arthur as advisor in Camelot. Merlin outrights states that the location he chose for Applegarth was east of Camelot, amoung the comb ad valley ways of the downlands. The Somerset Downlands, as see highlighted on the map, is the large red area. I put the likely spot as modern day Sigwells. Well it may not appear to be in the downlands, that may just be because of the transfer of the area to the map here, or the locations may not be exact (I have to use the details of the maps edge and line it up with guides, so they’re close). At any rate, Merlin mentions early population of the area that had since been abandoned and the again occupied during Roman rule. This fits with Sigwells exactly.

 


End file.
